thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Becker
Emma Becker also known as Emma Paxton in the books, is a kind-hearted foster kid who learns she has an identical twin sister, Sutton Mercer. After they meet for the first time, Sutton talks Emma into stepping into her life for a few days while she tracks down their mysterious birth mother. Having never had a real family, Emma agrees. Life in Nevada In Nevada, Emma lived with a foster mom, Clarice, and her son Travis. Travis wanted to get in her pants. She had keyed Kelvin's car before. Her best friend is Lexi. In the Pilot we see that Emma had been in touch with her long-lost twin, Sutton, before she (Sutton) took a trip to Paris for the summer. When one day Clarice was missing $500 dollars with a Bruce Willis autograph, Travis immediately blamed Emma. Clarice called the police but when she goes outside to talk to them, Emma knocked out Travis and runs away. After calling Sutton, Emma took a bus to Phoenix. Life in Arizona At the bus station, Sutton asks her to pretend to be her for two days so she can pursue a new lead on their birth parents in Los Angeles. Emma agrees and they part. Emma meets Sutton's adoptive parents, sister Laurel, boyfriend Luke Coburn, and friends Madeline "Mads" Rybak and Charlotte "Char" Chamberlain. At school, she confronts a boy named Ethan Landry, who she thinks is stalking her, but he walks away. She later catches Luke with Nisha Randall, Sutton's nemesis, and confronts him at Nisha's party. This becomes a major argument between the two girls, which ends with Emma leaving. She goes to the cabin where Sutton said to meet her and finds Ethan instead, who figures out she's not Sutton when he kisses her. Emma insists she's Sutton, but he reveals that he is really Sutton's boyfriend. She tells him the truth, and he says he also knew about Sutton's search for the girls' birth parents. Emma returns home and the police tell her someone broke in. They look in her room and she realizes Sutton's laptop is gone. Sutton's Friends Char Chamberlin Charlotte is played by Kirsten Prout in the television series. At first, Charlotte appears to be very friendly. We learn that her mom has been struggling with addiction, and has come back from some unsuccessful time in rehab. She liked Justin before he started dating Laurel. It's later found that they're cousins. Luke Coburn Luke Coburn was Sutton's supposed "boyfriend", until Emma finds out she was seeing Ethan in secret. Emma broke up with him at Nisha's party because she had caught the two kissing at the tennis courts. He admitted he'd been seeing Nisha the whole summer because he felt ignored by Sutton, but he was going to end it with Nisha. Laurel Mercer Laurel is played by Allie Gonino in the television series. Laurel, who is Sutton's adoptive sister. Her birth, ten months after the Mercers adopted Sutton, was a suprise, as their mom said it was "supposed to be impossible." She notices the differences between Emma and Sutton the most, such as when Emma ate pancakes and let Laurel drive Sutton's car, though she seemingly doesn't suspect the switch. She is also good friends with Charlotte and Madeline. Madeline Rybak Madeline is played by Alice Greczyn in the television series. Madeline is one of Sutton's closest friends. Madeline has a brother named Thayer, who ran away with their mom just before the summer began, and gets uncomfortable when talking about him. She lives alone with her neglecting father who along with Ted is dead on not letting Sutton unburying the past secrets. Thayer Rybak Thayer is Madeline's brother. He and Laurel were very good friends, until Sutton did something to break them up. Two months later, Thayer ran away. It is told that Thayer will return to Tucson in book 3. It is also told that sutton used to date Thayer. Nisha Randall Nisha is played by Sharon Pierre-Louis in the television series. Nisha is Sutton and Emma's rival and was challenged by Emma to a tennis match at school, though Nisha has apparently beaten her before accusing Sutton of faking a knee injury. After Emma defeats her in tennis, she cathces Nisha kissing Luke and confronts her at her own party. At the party Nisha makes a snide remark about Sutton (Emma) being a wannbee and said that even her biological mother didn't want a freak like her. This puts salt in the wound for Emma who then slaps Nisha so hard she falls to the ground. Emma tells Nisha she was sorry for getting out of hand later in "Being Sutton" which startles her and she replies kissing Sutton's now ex boyfriend was pay back for a prank Sutton pulled on her last year. Ethan Whitehorse We first see Ethan wandering around Sutton's home after Emma took her place. She confronts him on the first day of school, accusing him of stalking, but he just walks away. Emma sees him again later outside Nisha's house when he gets into her car and kisses her out of the blue. That's when he figures out, that she's not Sutton. She insists that she's Sutton, but he says that he and Sutton have been seeing each other the past year and she'd know that if she really were Sutton. When he catches Emma looking for Sutton at the cabin where they were supposed to change back, she finally admits the truth. It turns out Sutton had already told Ethan about her (Sutton's) search for the girls' birth parents but even he didn't know that she had a twin, let alone that they'd changed places. In "Over Exposed", Ethan walks in on Emma dancing, seeing that she improved from when he started to teach her. When Emma asks if he's going to Homecoming, he says no, but ends up going, and kissing Emma on the dance floor. When Sutton questions him about it later in "Bad Boys Break Hearts", he says that it wasn't an accident, and he chooses Emma over Sutton. Later, after Ethan had planned a romantic date, she tells Ethan about how she saw Thayer, and how she thinks Sutton is sleeping with him, and he is upset and tells her to leave. In the next episode, "Escape from Sutton Island", Ethan shows that he wants to get Emma back, but she responds that he's never really going to get over Sutton, because if he did, he wouldn't be so upset that she was sleeping with Thayer. By the end of the episode, it isn't entirely clear whether they are back together.In "East Of Emma"he and emma decide they love each other,and get back together. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist